This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pneumatic granular applicators, particularly applicators in which granulated material such as fertilizer, herbicides or small seeds is fed into an air stream which then distributes same to the individual ground engaging applicators on the implement.
Conventionally, granulated materials such as fertilizer, herbicides and the like is distributed by feeding same to one or more horizontally rotating spinners situated below or adjacent to the hopper. The efficiency accuracy and evenness of distribution of such devices is effected by prevailing winds, sloping ground conditions, density of the material and more importantly by the size of the particles, particularly when the particle size varies considerably in a single batch of material as is often the case.